


01010011 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011

by Quillfiend



Series: ARCADE [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Arcade, Chatlog style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend





	01010011 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011

<Arcade Heroes> Garen joins high_silvermere

Garen: anybody here

j4: Sup?

Garen: i need to lvl up my sword skills

Garen: could u teach me

j4: Spears > Swords

j4: 'Nuff said.

Garen: i like swords

j4: But why, tho.

Garen: i just think theyre neat

j4: Spears = Superior range.

Garen: bad for parrying

j4: Not true at all.

Garen: hm

j4: The best part about wielding a spear are the possibilities.

j4: Playing with your enemy, observing their movements.

Garen: you do that with a sword 2

j4: You can't really throw a sword, though.

Garen: this is true

Garen: ok im interested now

j4: You can also choose precisely where to strike with a spear.

j4: With a sword, you wait for an opportunity.

j4: With a spear, you make those opportunities.

j4: You circle your enemy. You see the fear in their face.

j4: You lunge forward a few times, trying to poke them.

j4: They can't do much about it.

j4: You force them to make a mistake. Give you an opening.

<Arcade Heroes> Shyvana joins high_silvermere

j4: And then you just firmly grab the shaft and shove the tip inside at full force. I love listening to the squishy sound. The screams.

Shyvana: omg

Shyvana: perverts

<Arcade Heroes> Shyvana leaves high_silvermere

j4: o_O

Garen: rofl

 


End file.
